megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cococrash11
Redirect #redirect Article Just write here to let myself know how to do it. --Cococrash11 22:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) SMT The only reason in SMT title was slapped onto the Persona and Devil Summoner series' stateside was so people that didn't know they were made by the same people would associate them. They are seperate series lines. Great Mara 08:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Design & Personality I strongly agree on your suggestion to have a personality section using references from the in-game characters as description. Also, I very much would like to suggest that every other character also have a design section. To be truthful, it's one of the important aspects of a character as it separates one character from another :) BLUER一番 13:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree for every character getting a design section as well.--Bettafishrule2579 21:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Character Template I understand that you might not be prepared to create the template youself with lot of seemingly complicated Wiki Syntax. But I encourage you to do it youself by copying the syntax from template:P1 Character to template:Devil Survivor Character and revising it. This will greatly help your future contributions to most other Wikis. I may help you to correct the template syntax once you're done or feel stumped. -- Inpursuit 01:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * and ParserFunctions are useful materials to learn to create infobox template. -- Inpursuit 01:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ** Then apply the template in the character page to test the result. Or you can create your own sandbox page like user:Cococrash11/sandbox if you're terribly afraid to ruin the article. -- Inpursuit 02:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Catherine Well, it's a technicality. If it was posted on wikipedia, it's, erm, encouraged to either put it in your own words or not post it at all. It's basically like if you just c/p'd a article of of Wikipedia for a school report or something. You didn't write it, so it's plagarisim. Also, about the templates, I think we should hold off until an admin specifically states he wants to officially integrate Catherine into the SMT wiki. Sorry if I sounded rude, TheSquishyTanker 09:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Move page If you wanna move a page, you should use the move page function. For reason unknown, this option is not visible in the top tag and bottom customizable functionality row. So to move a page, add the /Special:MovePage/ between the url of ....wikia.com/wiki/ and name you wanna move. This way a redirect will be generated in the old title and the edit history and discussion will be moved to the new title as well. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :orz Yes, it's "rename". Wikia is so clever to "rename" the terms needlessly from Wikipedia. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Page section arrangements Please keep in mind that the Gallery section goes at the bottom of the pages. Message 03:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't think it would be necessary, the Gallery note says it should be the last section before the Nav templates. You can try to get his attention on his talk page though, it doesn't mention the Personality and Design(?) sections someone keeps adding to pages either. Message 03:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) P4 Tracks The only track that I'm seeing with a similar name when seraching is Pursuing My True Self. Message 04:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Italics Italics is the standard for titles of Games, Songs, and Books and so far not all of the articles are not up to standards. Hence why I keep finding erroes and correcting them in articles. About about these Design and Personality sections, they should probably be moved into subsections of Profile as they can be considered profile information. Message 01:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :The note about italics is in the general section. Message 01:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Design and Personality II I understand that Bluer OKed the adding of these sections, but I don't think he knew that you'd just slap the headers up there and expect other people to add the information. I am not opposed to the sections, but I feel if you don't have the information, it's just wasting space. On that same note, trying to fill the sections by moving around the text in the plot profiles just doesn't do it. You got kinda lucky with some of the pages, but most of these sections formed from cannibalizing the rest of the page barely fit at all. Baofu's life story is not his personality. What Trish says about Ulala in Persona 3 is not her design. I feel if you can't fill these sections without tearing apart the rest of the page, you shouldn't bother with it. I personally am not sure why you are so insistant on these sections, but I won't stop you if you can fill them correctly.--Otherarrow 03:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :On another note, no one will think less of you if you don't add those sections. Since most of what you are adding is cut and paste from elsewhere in the article, I am getting the impression that, in this case, you haven't actually played Persona 2, or at least not Eternal Punishment. I wouldn't try to force these sections on these articles if I lacked the knowledge of what I was adding. I am not sure why you keep trying to force these sections on the wiki, but I'd rather that you'd start on a topic you know about so that you can easily write about the character's designs and personalities without resorting to this cut and paste crap. I'll be honest, you refusing to stop and listen to my grievances with your edits is starting to test my patience. EDIT:I am sorry if I come off as rude, but having to clean up after these edits is making me kinda cranky. I will admit, I have no problem if you move bits that are actually about their personality into the section, like with Ulala.--Otherarrow 04:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Why do you keep changing the pictures? They're big as to not strain the eyes and there's not really a real reason to leave that much white space if we can fill it. Zahlzeit 18:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait so the basis of your reasoning is practically, "other articles do it, so this one should be like it too"? Zahlzeit 19:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Adding all of the DeSur2 Days Cococrash, it isn't needed. It's just takes up necessary space especially if we know nothing else is going to be added to the Days sections. If it's gone, it's gone for a reason. If you would like to prove me wrong then add information yourself before you attempt to suggest other people should do so. Zahlzeit 01:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Because I figured you'd get the hint after I keep removing the days off some articles but you keep reverting them. Yes, there is no rule but it's an unwritten one. If someone knows information, then they can add the section themselves THEN add information instead of leaving an empty section forever that may, or may not be filled. Zahlzeit 02:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) AO Trivia Okay. Why did you remove it? Give reasons next time for all of your crazy undos. I've seen that you've revertted a lot of changes in general that are actually valid and I'm starting to think you're just doing it for the sake of it. Zahlzeit 20:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hints? What do you mean and what did I do? And yeah, the second part comes from the Fate system itself. It's a pretty valid parallel. Zahlzeit 02:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :But it does. Zahlzeit 03:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Devil Survivor 2 Characters Who? Where? Also thanks for speaking before action. Zahlzeit 23:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) OH I see what you mean. I have no idea who did that or why they did that. No they don't appear in DeSur2 and the category should be removed. Zahlzeit 23:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I was just going to say I don't know how it happened but it just remembered to change something in the infobox. It's fixed now, check it. Zahlzeit 23:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Template - Please do not remove it. Zahlzeit 23:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :It may when more information is added. In any case, it doesn't hurt right? Zahlzeit 00:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Because one shows up and the other doesn't. One implies there will be information and the other is there in case if there is. Also you add sections, which implies you demand information, while this is there to supplement it. Zahlzeit 00:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I thought it was a template bug at too first but looking at it, it appears to be this wiki's Clear template to help with spacing in articles. (Although looking at the template page itself it doesn't look like much.) Although '-' isn't typically how I see clear templates named. Message 01:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Protagonist (Strange Journey) Edit Two things. #How does it not make sense? #Do you really think a copy and pasted macro is at all more useful, if at all? -- Zahlzeit 20:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC)